


He's The Devil

by fridayschild017



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkwardness, Blackmail, Bullying, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridayschild017/pseuds/fridayschild017
Summary: There's nothing worse than confessing your love for someone through a cheesy love letter right? That's what Sana thought, until that said cheesy love letter went to the wrong hands.This is based on a manga and a Taiwanese TV series. It's okay if you don't know. This is me just saying that I just copied the plot from there. I will change a lot I think but still I copied the main plot because I think it will be fun to write that way.





	1. Preview

 

"Sana!"

A really loud shout from her friend made Sana close her eyes tight as she groaned inwardly. _She thought they will keep themselves hidden?_

But now that she thinks of it, that shout from her friend helped her as it seems her body finally listened to her brains order and now she was able to move. _Right_. She shouldn't just stand dumbly in front of her crush and wait for him to take the love letter – her friends forced her to make because there is no way this will be her idea – from her hands. Sana opened her eyes before slowly lifting her head up, a shy smile on her face and she can feel her heart really beating fast while her hand extends the love letter more towards Tae--

"Sana run!"

Sana gasped. Her eyes widened because of a different guy standing right in front of her.

No it is not her long time crush, the schools most handsome, most friendliest and kindest guy Kim Taehyung but the devil, no other description needed, just 'the devil, Jeon Jungkook.

Sanas hands start to shake once more and this time it is not only because of nervousness but fear. A few seconds of silence passed by with Sana's mouth stupidly hanging open, gawking at the guy in front of him. And as the corner of the guys lips tug into a smirk Sana paled and finally closed her mouth shut.

Luckily, instead of freezing on the spot once more she has the sense to run. Without uttering anything to Jungkook she sprinted to where her friends are. Dahyun and Mina were out of their hiding spot, looking like they were also dying to run out of there. The two were frantically waving her over with their hands, even jumping, and as Sana finally gets near them, the two grabbed both of her hands and together they flee without looking back to check if the devil was still there.

 

He definitely is still there.

"A love letter?"

Jungkook snorted. He watched, gaze focusing on a particular girl until she along with her friends disappeared. His eyes then quickly shoot downwards before he bent down to pick what has fallen on the ground. A pink and - Jungkook sniffed to check - scented envelope. He shakes his head and laughs a little but his smile fades in an instant when he flipped the envelope.

His eyes darkened when a different name was written on it.

_Of course_

It is not for him.


	2. He Knows My Name

“Babe, listen…”

Sana lets out another sigh. She really wants to pee and she has been telling this to her friend since earlier, but Dahyun won’t let her. The girl’s hands were heavy on her shoulder, stopping her from really going anywhere.

“Okay now smile” The girl urges

Sana looked at her friend for a long second before just giving in, tugging her lips into a smile she has practiced in front of the mirror earlier. But as her friend instantly grimaced, Sana’s smile quickly fades off her lips.

“Yes. It’s better if you don’t smile.” The girl says after and Sana’s mouth hanged, offended

“Why?” she whined. “What’s wrong?”

“Well it just looks creepy.” Dahyun says frankly. “Why can’t you smile properly?”

Now Sana was really worried. She of course knows how frank her friend is. But is it too hard to lie just for today? Sana frowned at the girl and finally shoves her hands off her shoulder.

"Just be yourself Sana” Minah at last finally speaked.

Her other friend has been quiet as Dahyun kept on motivating Sana – or not – in what she was about to do later.

“Just stay calm and everything will be fine.” Mina even added and although thankful for the girls kind and what it seemed to be encouraging words unlike Dahyun, Sana really wasn’t encouraged at all.

But Sana didn’t voice out her thoughts and just looked at her friend with a resigned pout.

“All you have to do is give him that letter then run"

But yes. That’s definitely what she’s gonna do later.

“Okay. Girl’s he’s here!”

At Dahyun’s yell, Sana swiftly turned her head and really saw her crush, walking towards them. Okay, the stairs, yes he of course must be going up the stairs where the three of them were standing so he is looking there. But the point is Kim Taehyung, his crush for almost a year is finally here.

Sana cups her cheeks out of habit, feeling it getting hot just at the sight of the most gorgeous guy in their university. The guy has stopped to some other student who has approached him and Sana exhaled the breath she didn’t realized she was holding as she watched her crush, laughing as he talks with that other guy.

_ God he is so beautiful. _

_ Confessing? To him? What was she thinking?  _

Sana shakes her head before she looked back at her bestfriends, but even before she can really speak Dahyun holds up a hand at her.

“You are doing it.”

Sana knows she should at least try to convince them one last time but then she felt a hand patting her cheeks and there was Mina smiling at her and mouthing an 'it will be fine'. _She will not be._ Sana wanted to yell. This is all because of that stupid bet that she loses that made her write the love letter and will now use to confess to the guy she never imagined of talking to at all. She’s gonna make a fool of herself. She was sure of it.

"We'll be hiding here for moral sup—“

“Quick. Quick. He’s coming!"

Before Sana can even react she was roughly pushed away. Luckily she regained her balance and was able to stand straight again.

_ Okay. So there is really no backing out now right? _

Sana looked ahead with wide and panicked eyes as she saw her crush was once again walking her way…and wait, was he looking at her with that big smile on his face? No of course it’s not her. Sana shakes her head. The possibility of her crush smiling at the stairs is more believable than him smiling at her.

But yeah. This is it. She really can’t believe she was doing this.

Sana releases a deep breath and with the pink envelope on her hand, she lowered her head and finally starts to walk towards the guy. She was worried that if she looked at him she will make a detour or run back to hide with her friends, so she kept on walking like that, only stopping when she saw his shoes right in front of her. The guy’s feet halted and that’s when Sana takes another deep breath before lifting up the letter, offering it to the guy as her heart beats even more fast inside her chest both in nervousness and anticipation.

“Sana!”

* * *

"Wow. Just…wow Sana how could—“

"Hyun. Stop it.”

Sana holds her head with both hands, really wanting to hit it with her own fist as her mind kept on replying the scene from earlier. Of all the people who can see her giving a love letter why Jeon Jungkook? The school director’s son and yes the devil of the school. She could list a lot of things why he was called the devil, but now she really doesn't want to think about it anymore. She would just feel even more scared. And Dahyun was really not helping her at all right now.

“Girls…he will forget what happened earlier right?” Sana mumbled weakly

“No.”

Sana throws Dahyun a glare before resuming to sulking on her seat.

“Really. “ Dahyun sighed “How come you didn’t see that Taehyung walked pass you and you were walking straight to Jungkook?”

Mina was the one who shushed Dahyun, and Sana saw as ome of their classmates glances their way just at the mention of the guy’s name. 

”But where did he even come from?”

“Right. My eyes are focused on Sana so--”

"Ah I will not do that again." Sana groaned before plopping the side of her cheeks on her desk.

“Oh sure you won’t. I’m sure Jungkook—“

“Dahyun!” 

"Just saying. Ah that really sucks. If only…wait wait. The letter."

Sana looked at Dahyun with a groan as she suddenly shakes her shoulder.

"Sana. where. is . the . letter?"

_ The Letter? _

“The letter!”

Sana gasped and banged her fist on her desk.

"You have it with you right?"

Mina then asked, worry clearly etched on her friends face. Sana just stares at her friend back before she quickly starts to feel her skirt only to realize that it has no pockets.

_ Bag _

_ It must be in her bag _

_ It should be in her bag. _

“Where is it?” Sana pales as she examines her empty bag fully, all her things scattered on her desk now.

“Babe you dropped it.” Dahyun then stated as a matter of fact

And right then Sana wished she can exchange her missing letter for her friend. She’s really dead.

* * *

_ I really can’t miss my dance class today. Sorry. I really hope you’ll find it.  _

_ Babe you know I'll help you find it but it’s your fault so... _

Sana breathes deeply as she was back at the stairs finding her love letter alone. She didn't even attend her last class because for her, finding that letter is more important. She would really die if anyone else reads it and honestly even Taehyung who she was supposed to give the letter to.

To be honest, now that she really thinks about it, it is actually good that she really hasn’t given that letter to him. God that would be just so embarrassing. What was she thinking? Or what did her friends just made her do? But then the problem now is the missing love letter that could end up in the wrong hands. Sana doesn’t even want to think of all the cheesy and cringy things she has written on that letter and the possibility of someone else reading it and laughing at it and at her.

"It’s gonna rain right?"

Sana was snapped out of her thoughts as someone asked. Feeling already grumpy she scoffed and mumbled under her breath. It was really dark even though it is only past 3 in the afternoon. Of course it's gonna rain. Sana ignored the stranger and stands up from where he was sitting before walking to the fields. Maybe it flew over there, she thought.

"Uhm Hello! Are you looking for something?"

Sana sucked in her cheeks as she sat once again. She never really gets annoyed instantly. But right now she was just really scared of not finding that letter and this over friendly person was bugging her by asking obvious question.

"I could help you find it."

Yet at those exact words Sana pauses. This person only wants to help and here she was getting annoyed at him?

_ Him.  _

_ It was a guy. _

_ How stupid can she get? _

"So what is it?"

_ Because that deep voice _

_ It is really familiar, how can she not notice earlier? _

Sana felt her heart accelerated. She grabs a handful of grass as she slowly looked up and her mouth hanged open as she saw that it was really him. 

_ Kim Taehyung. _

"W-what's what..?" Sana stuttered lips twitching into a smile just at the mere sight of her crush.

"I asked…” Taehyung then suddenly sits down too just right in front of her and he was really close. “…what are you looking for?"

Sana blinked at the closeness that she never thought could happen to her and this guy in a million years. She wanted to look away but she also can’t really look away. How can she? With his beautiful face just right in front of her and those deep brown eyes staring right at her. 

A sudden chuckle from the guy interrupted her thoughts and Sana realized that she must be just staring longer than she should. She felt her cheeks heat up and now she surprisingly succeeded to look away, letting go of the grass that she unknowingly has pulled off from the ground.

"It must be really important.” The guy hummed.

"It is." Sana mumbled as she now stared at the ground. Even with the guy’s presence literally just right in front of her she lets out a sigh at the thought of her love letter once more. “I’m supposed to give that love le—“She swiftly covered her mouth before looking up again at Taehyung who seemed to starts to smile even more. 

“You’re giving what? A love—“

“S-stone...I'm looking for a stone.”

_ Since when does love sounded like stone? _

Taehyung just stares at her and she can feel as sweat starts trickling on her forehead.

“A really pretty…stone?" She even continued as if that would make it believable. San decided to just bite her tongue after because she knows she was really gonna say more.

They just stared at each other in silence for a few seconds and then Sana thinks her heart has dropped when Taehyung's smile completely fades. She really did it. She just made a fool of herself in front of her crush. She--

"You have to be more specific."

Sana blinked in confusion.

“W-what? Uhm do you mean?”

"What does this stone look like? There were really pretty ones. I used to collect stones when I was younger too.” The guy sayas as his a smile painted his face again. “You know, like the ones at the river righ under the bridge..."

Sana let out a short chuckle finally feeling relieved. She tried to listen really as Taehyung talked about his love for stones and how he likes to collect them when he was younger. Taehyung could be talking about stones all day and she wouldn’t mind. But having Taehyung sitting to her this close, where she can hold his hand if she just reaches out a little or even just poke those soft looking cheeks made her lose focus on what he was really saying.

Sana has also forgotten about the letter, the real thing she was supposed to find. Right then she gets lost in a daydream of her and Taehyung walking in that river under the bridge hand in hand and collecting stones. She can imagine Taehyung picking one stone and giving it to her as a gift. That would be so cute.

_ Ah Stones. _

But then she was thrown of her daydream. Sana was a bit startled when Taehyung stands up. She looked up at the guy and didn’t really expect it when he reaches out a hand to her. _No way._ Did Taehyung read her mind? Are they really going to walk hand in hand while collecting stones?

_ The guy was smiling at her so she just smiled back not really knowing what is going on. A single drop of something wet lands on her cheek yet what she didn’t expect was  _ when without a warning her hand was suddenly grabbed.

This is not a dream. Taehyung was really holding her hand right now.

She was really trying so hard to contain her emotion as Taehyung helped her up and didn't let go of her hand even when they were now both standing. Not like Sana wants to let go of his hand either to be honest. Her free hand made its way to cup her cheeks, feeling it heating up even more as she looked down at their joined hands. If anyone can see her at that moment, she knows they would be able to easily tell how in love she is. If only Taehyung was looking at her, then maybe he will too.

But the guy was now looking up the sky, closing his eyes every now and then as the rain drop falls on his face. His hand never letting go of hers and Sana wondered if they can stay like this forever.

“Tae!”

But then that happened.

"Coach is looking for you Tae! What are you doing here?"

The hold on her hand loosened and Sana stops herself from chasing it as it fully slipped away. Sana glanced at some student from afar before she looks back at Taehyung.

"Oops." Taehyung also looks back at her and shows her his boxy smile again only for a small pout to follows after it."Sorry. I forgot I still have to do something. I really want to help you find it.”

“N-noo, it’s…okay”

Sana quickly shakes her head. But is it really? She doesn’t want him to go. The guy patted her shoulder and Sna wondered if he can see that she is really that sad about him leaving, before Taehyung finally runs to where the guy who called him was. Sana let out a sigh, ignoring how the rain has started to pour a little stronger. Only to be reminded by Taehyung who once again has turned around just to yell at her.

"Sana it’s raining. Just find the stone later!"

Sana covered her mouth as the guy even waved at her before turning away once more. She watched as Taehyung was forcefully dragged away by that other guy who she never wishes to know the name of.

Did Taehyung really…

_ He knows my name. _

Sana let out a tiny yelp as the rain starts pouring hard suddenly. But thesmile didn’t leave her face as she runs to the nearest shelter, and that is by the stairs. Some students were there too, just watching the rain fall and Sana ignored them as she stared dreamily ahead to where Taehyung has disappeared. She wondered how? But she was also just really happy right now to really care. Yes. All that matters righ now is he knows her name right? That means he knows she existed even before this meeting and--

Sana felt a sudden chill and her thoughts were suddenly cut. She quickly hugged herself while rubbing her arms. Did she really get soaked in the rain that she is now shivering? She wondered.

“Sana”

And then that voice explains it.

_ But wait _

_ How did he know her name? _

Despite the urge to run away once again she quickly spun around instead. Jeon –there is no way she would not recognize that voice – Jungkook was sitting just right in the middle of the stairs looking at her with a grin. But what made Sana paled was the pink envelope the guy was waving at her. Sana’s lips parted in astonishment. So he has it all along?

The students beside her disperse and quickly went up the stairs while Sana remained standing there, still not believing her luck, no, bad luck. Of all the people, why?

He has her letter but because it was HIM, out of instinct Sana swiftly turns around again only for his voice to stop her once more.

“You sure you want to run away?”

_ She wants to. _

The rain was pouring even harder and Sana really would want to get drenched in it instead of going up the stairs where Jungkook is. That letter can wait.

“I wonder what I should do with this.”

Or so she thought.

“Should I make a hundred copies? Would that be enough for everyone—“

“No!” Sana almost slipped at how fast she has turned back to face Jungkook. “No. Please…d-don’t do that.”

Jungkook curled his finger as he motion for her to come closer and Sana knows she shouldn’t. But does she really have a choice now? She hesitantly dragged her feet forward, walking up the few steps of the stairs until she was right in front of Jungkook. Sana’s eyes quickly locked with the love letter that was just within her reach. 

It is just within her reach.

So she didn’t waste any time to really snatch it but of course, Jungkook will not give it to her easily.

The guy stood up so quick that Sana was startled and wobbled from where she was standing. But then an arm looped around her waist so she really didn’t fall. Her eyes widened as Jungkook pulled her close and now they were face to face.

“Ask” the guy says and Sana shakes her head.

Sana tore her eyes off him and looked around, panicking inside and hoping to find any of her friends. But the only ones she sees were some girls who she really can’t recognize lurking upstairs and seemed to be discreetly trying to take a peek at them. Sana tried to push the guy away as she glanced down at her love letter.

Ask? Was it really worth—

“Ask now or run away?” The guy’s voice was taunting as Sana struggled to be free from his hold. But the arm around her waist just won’t leave. “But you know either one you will choose you will still see what’s inside this”

Yes. The other one will be her seeing it along with the whole school.

“Please just give it back.” She says instead.

“That’s not it.” The guy clucked his tongue. “One last chance Sana. Ask.”

Sana fumed inwardly. Screw Jeon Jungkook and her stupid love letter. She will not do this.

“What do you want me to do?” Yet those words left her lips.

Sana closed her eyes tight, not really caring if Jungkook was just looking right at her.

Of course she wouldn’t just let the whole school read her love letter so naturally that’s what comes out of her mouth. His arm finally loosened until it leaves her waist fully as if it is just his way of preventing her to escape. _As if his threat was not enough._ Sana only stepped back a little as she really doesn’t have the energy or the will to move away from him anymore.

“Don’t be too scared.” The guy says followed by a chuckle. “It won’t be that bad.”

Does he really expect her to believe that?

Sana flinched as a hand landed on her head as what it seems like patting it. Wait what? Her eyes snapped open but refused to look up, knowing she would just want to punch the smirk off the guy’s face. That would not be a good thing to do right now.

“What I want? I’m not really going to ask anyrhing but since you asked...”

Sana really wants to punch someone. She knows he can’t do it to Jungkook so just anyone.

“What are you willing to do?”

Sana can’t help but look up because was he really being serious right now?

“I asked.”

Yet Sana gulped at the sudden serious edge at the guy despite his obvious teasing.

“A-anything” 

Maybe it is the guy’s stare. Or maybe it was how he bites his lips as he just looked at her with that smirk on his face that made Sana’s cheeks heat up. Sana’s eyes wavered as she tried to keep looking at Jungkook.

“Then anything it is. You will do anything I asked you to do from now until the end of this school year.”

”Till the end of this school year?!” Sana can’t help but shout and Jungkook raises a brow at her..

“Do you have a problem…with that?”

The guy even waved her love letter right in front of her face, smiling even more widely but those eyes looking at her made her gulp.

“No.”She ended up muttering in defeat

* * *

** A/N: **

The next chapters will have more scenes with Jungkook I promise. If anyone is still interested to read this please leave a comment.

I’m including JYP or Park Jinyoung in this story as Jungkook’s dad. Suggest his love interest please. Someone close to his age or at least looks old and can be like a mom. 


End file.
